


Hallowe'en Drabbles Part Two

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Bunker Fluff, Dean Winchester in Hell, Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Hurt Dean Winchester, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Four hallowe'en drabbles based on the prompts Cat, Fire & Brimstone, Demons I get, people are crazy and Cobwebs.





	Hallowe'en Drabbles Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Written for the Hallowe'en Comment Fic challenge on LJ's spn-bigpretzel here...
> 
> https://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/1202798.html

**CAT**

“We are not having a cat.” Dean grumbled.

“But Dean, the guy was gonna drown them.” Sam explained, “Jody found homes for all except this one.”

“No way. We’re away too much. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“Just look at her,” Sam pleaded.

“Stop it, Sam.” Dean sighed. He was trying so hard not to look at the cute little black kitten peeking out from Sam’s jacket.

Sam reached inside and lifted her out. “She’s so cute, Dean.”

Dean couldn’t help but take her from Sam and cradle her in his arm.

“Okay, but you’re changing the kitty litter.” Dean retorted as Sam grinned.

 

**FIRE AND BRIMSTONE**

“No, no, no.” Alastair drawled. “Fire and brimstone are so last millennium.”

“But...but you always like to rain down fire and brimstone on the souls, sire.” His minion replied.

“I think for our special guest we can be more creative.” Alastair smiled his crocodile smile.

“You could...do both?” The minion suggested.

“Can you just get on with it?” Dean grumbled, his usual bravado covering how terrified he was. “Just one thing – what the hell is brimstone?”

Then it hit him, literally. When he could speak again instead of scream, he gave an eyeroll. “So, it’s the old-timey name for sulfur. Figures.”

“What figures?” Alastair asked.

“That you were right.” Dean gasped. “Brimstone is _so_ last millennium. And it stinks.”

 

**DEMONS I GET, PEOPLE ARE CRAZY**

Dean still had nightmares. Not of what they did to him, although he never wanted to see a red-hot poker anywhere near his eyes ever again, but of what they planned to do to Sammy.

Yeah, sure, Sam would’ve given them a hard hunt and fought back but unarmed against those three yahoos he wouldn’t have stood a chance.

The thought that they might have added Sam to their menu, and his teeth ending up in a jar with countless other victims, made Dean wake up in a cold sweat.

Yeah, demons he got. People like the Benders were plain crazy.

 

**COBWEBS**

“This place is filthy,” Sam sighed. “Dean will freak out when he gets back.”

“I never pegged him as the house-proud type.” Bobby smiled.

“Well, I never did either until we moved in here. He kinda likes to keep it clean and tidy, and he loves to cook...” Sam stopped, and Bobby eyed him sympathetically.

“He’ll be back, Sam.” Bobby called out to Rowena. “Hey, Witchy-poo, can you spruce this place up with magic?”

“O’ course I can, Red-neck.” Rowena smiled sweetly. The Bunker was soon spotless, apart from the cobwebs in the corners.

“Rowena, that’s fantastic, but could you remove the cobwebs?” Sam asked.

“Och no, Samuel. They make a place homely.”


End file.
